


It's The Little Things

by Roxyxen



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Married Life AU, Steven Universe - Freeform, Stevonnie - Freeform, connverse - Freeform, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxyxen/pseuds/Roxyxen





	1. Newly Weds

Drip!  
Drop!  
Plip!  
Plop!

The sounds of water falling from the bathroom sink's faucet was the only sound filling the otherwise silent hallway. Connie was exhausted. She and Steven had just gotten married, literally early that day, and right after the ceremony they came straight back to their home. It was their own house, but they've only been living there for a few weeks. The wedding was expensive, but beautiful, magical one might say. There was cake, music, dancing, roses, laughing, even a little crying. Both sides of the family had attended too. Connie's parents and relatives and Steven's father and Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. It was all so amazing and fresh in Connie's mind. She still couldn't belive the wedding was already over.

Now, she stood in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her long dark hair was tied into a bun. She wore a pastel blue robe over her pajamas which currently consisted of her bra and underwear. Her brown eyes flinched at the bright light that lit up the room. She washed her hands and dried them, now becoming really sleep-deprived. She hadn't gotten any sleep at all, but her adorable husband had been out like a lightbulb. After this she'd have to just lie in bed and pass out right next to him. She could tell Steven was tired too. He worked very hard on the wedding and Connie was proud of him. She was happy to be with him too. Blessed, even. She turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. Connie took off her robe and sleepily dropped it on the floor before getting into bed and under the comforter. She closed her eyes. Before she knew it, it was morning. 9:00 a.m.


	2. Married

She was still tired, but the blinding sunlight coming in through the bedroom window kept her from falling back into sleep. She sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes, and looking down at the bed to where her husband had been previously sleeping. Connie could smell pancakes and bacon being cooked in the other room, an obvious sign that Steven had probably woken up before her. She grabbed her robe off the floor, put it on, and tiredly walked out of the bedroom.

She walked into the living room area which also doubled as the kitchen area. There house wasn't that big, but it was enough for them. She approached Steven from behind, seeing as though he was cooking on the stove and not facing her direction, and got up on her tippy-toes. Connie planted a kiss upon Steven's cheek. She could feel a smile popping up on his face and a grin of her own growing wide.

"Good Morning."

The two newly weds almost said at the exact same time. They giggled and smiled at the other. Connie's hair was now a messy bun and the robe was sloppily tied around her. Steven wore his signature T-shirt, a red shirt with a star in the middle, and boxers that were white with blue stars decorated all over. His hair was tied back, black and curly. Right now was one of the rare occasions where their hair managed to actually not be a complete mess.


	3. Morning Love

Maybe it was because it was 9 o'clock or maybe it was because Steven was still filled with happiness and excitement from the wedding. Perhaps it was how adorable his wife looked. Her eyes were drowsy and tired, but her smile grew wide and her skin shined gorgeously in the sunlight. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, which was only a little of a problem because the smoke alarm began going off and the both of them were caught off guard.

After some giggling and quick running and wafting the smoke away from the alarm, Steven took the pan off of the stove. The pancakes were....little more burnt than Steven would've liked, but Connie was more than happy to eat them with him. Soon, the couple was sitting on their small, navy blue couch and eating mildly burned pancakes with very burnt, crunchy bacon. None of which was anything new. Steven was a magnificent cook, but one distraction and the whole meal might as well be thrown into the trash. Connie, however, loved his food anyways. She'd eat anything he made, regardless of how disgusting and messed up it looked, and somehow manage to keep a genuine smile on her face.

When they finished they sat on the couch, cuddling and holding eachother close. The T.V. was turned off and the sunlight coming in through the window shined much brighter than it did before. Everything felt so calm and so perfect. Neither wanted to let the other go. The love and rush of the wedding was still fresh in their minds. The two just couldn't get enough of eachother. 

Connie was sitting in his lap, his arms around her waist. She was facing upwards, but turned to face him. They kissed over and over, holding eachother closely and uncontrollably smiling and giggling. Steven sat up, holding onto Connie tightly. They continued kissing until a bright glow emerged from Steven's gem and soon there was one body in the room, not two. 

Stevonnie.


	4. Fusion Fun

For the next few hours there was nothing but laughing. Stevonnie giggled as they went through wedding gifts and ate leftover pieces of cake from the ceremony. There were wrappers and bits of whipped cream left everywhere, which only caused more giggles to escape from the fusion. 

Stevonnie laughed and enjoyed the bliss of love as the Sun went from being fully bright in the sky to slowly setting and switching out with the Moon. When the first few stars were visible, the bright glow returned and Steven and Connie were back. They held eachother for a few seconds in a calming silence. Both smiling happily. Steven picked up Connie, carried her to their bedroom, and placed her down by the window where they star-gazed. Their eyes glowed in the moonlight as more stars appeared. 

"It's so beautiful..." Connie said, starry-eyed.

"Yeah, she is."

"What?" Connie turned to Steven before bursting into laughter. "You're such a flirt." She placed a kiss on his cheek.


	5. Company

Hours passed and soon the couple was lying in bed, asleep. They'd stay up for a few hours, loving and locked in an embrace, before passing out on the soft bed and allowing themselves to slip into a dream. When morning came Connie and Steven woke up and performed their normal routines. Shower, brush teeth, get dressed, and now they were in their living room watching t.v. and eating their breakfast. Connie's outfit was a white dress with pink roses. Her long, dark hair was out and flowing down to her knees. Her husband's hair was stilled tied back, but now he wore a sweater with his signature star, and jeans. Both of them were barefoot and relaxing together when the doorbell rang.

Connie looked over to Steven and Steven looked over to Connie. She broke the silence. 

"Did you invite someone over?"

He shook his head in response, puzzled. "I thought you did."

Now after living in a world filled with aliens and crazy life threatning adventures, the two took caution when answering the door. Connie opened it first with Steven standing right behind her. Much to their surprise, it was Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.


End file.
